


A Fateful Encounter

by Kitty514



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty514/pseuds/Kitty514
Summary: Credence and Newt encounter one another in a coffee shop in London a few months after the incident in New York, much to both of their surprise.





	

The tiny coffee shop was situated on the corner of a narrow street, looking out on shops that were just as small and just as unremarkable. The shop was set further back from the bustle and busy of the more overpopulated streets of London, lending it a quietness and calm that was hard to find even a couple streets over. The inside of the shop was brightly lit. It illuminated the almost-golden walls and the rows of mugs hanging off coat hooks set into said walls and hanging precariously over the seated customers.

Credence had made it a second home of his in his few months living in London. The owner, Mr. Prim, of the bookstore he worked at, an old man with a pudgy face and three kids who didn’t want anything to do with the business, would often let Credence borrow used books. They ranged from fiction books about princes and princesses to heavy textbooks full of knowledge pertaining to magic. He’d take a book with him to the coffee shop, settle down in the plush seat near the front, and read during his breaks, trying to memorize every word and sentence he came across. 

An old book sat open in his lap now, falling apart at the seams by the minute, as he cradled a cup of black tea to his chest. It was over some war that’d happened years ago, covered in the dust of forgotten memories, as none of the historians contributing to the book could quite give a clear picture of what really went down. Credence wondered if wizards had erased people’s memories of the event. 

He’d read in one of the books he’d borrowed that there was a spell that could do that, but he wasn’t sure how far-reaching it could be. He remembered watching the rain cascading down in New York, seemingly wiping people’s memories clean of the destruction he’d brought on in his anger and upset. Credence frowned, wishing he’d had the courage to step out into the rain and let his mind be freed of the weight of his actions. But then again, that wouldn’t really be all that courageous to forget your bad deeds. 

The bell above the entrance rung out twice as the door opened and closed briskly. Credence repressed a shiver as the cold air from the outside hit his face. He clutched the tea closer to himself, relishing in the warmth of the steam washing over his face. He jumped a little when someone made a surprised outburst next to him. He glanced up and was shocked himself, though he didn’t let slip any noise. 

“Mr. Barebone?” It was Newt Scamander, from the train station in New York. He towered over Credence, his red hair lit up like a halo of fire on his head in the bright light of the shop. 

Credence blinked once, attempting to compose himself. “Mr. Scamander.” 

“What are you doing here?” Newt sat down heavily in the armchair across from Credence. 

“Reading. Drinking tea.” Credence watched as Newt’s expression shifted from surprise to slight amusement. 

“I meant here in London. I thought- I thought you were still in New York. I saw part of the obscurus floating away back there, but I had no idea that you were actually-” 

Alive, it went unsaid. Credence hadn’t really believed it himself that he was somehow alive after everything that went down. Sometimes at night, lying on his hard bed in his miniscule apartment, he’d have to pinch himself to convince himself that he was still alive, still breathing, even with the dark mass that seemed to want to claw itself out of him. 

Credence cleared his throat, moved a stray strand of hair out of his face. “I followed you onto the boat. I didn’t know where it was going, but I wanted to get away from- from there. From the city.” 

Newt shifted in his seat and frowned. “Where are you living?” 

“I have a place a few streets over, near where I work. At a bookstore.” 

Newt let out a huff of air, like his lungs couldn’t stand holding anymore in. “If I might say, this is all very strange. If I had known you were alright- that you were here in London- I would’ve, I don’t know, tried to help you in some way. Is anyone teaching you how to control your magic? Do you have a wand? Are you safe where you live? Are you earning enough where you work?” 

Credence listened to the mounting questions, slightly overwhelmed. He wasn’t used to someone worrying about him so much. “Mr. Scamander, I’m quite fine. I appreciate your concerns, though. And I’ve been teaching myself about magic, but I don’t have a wand.” 

“Then let me help you with that, at least. I’m not the best person to learn spells and such from, but I can still get you a wand and teach you the basics.” 

Credence hesitated. Newt had tried to help him in New York, and was trying to help him now. But Graves- Grindelwald- whatever his name was- had practically lured him in under the same guise. 

Newt must have seen the reluctance on Credence’s face and realized what he was thinking. “Mr. Barebone. Credence. I’m not him. I won’t ask for anything in return for teaching you. You don’t have to take my offer, and you can come and go from my place as you please whenever you’d like to learn. Or if you’d just like someone to talk to about what you went through, I’d be happy to listen. It can’t be good to bear your burdens by yourself.” 

“But you must want something in return.” 

“No. I don’t want anything.” Sadness flickered across Newt’s face so briefly Credence almost missed it. 

Credence ducked his head and his nose was assaulted by the scent of the tea. “I don’t want your pity, Mr. Scamander.” 

“And I don’t want to give it.” 

Newt’s answer was so sharp and clear that Credence jerked his head back up to meet his eye. Newt held his gaze steadily. Credence averted his eyes, staring at the patch of wall over Newt’s left shoulder. 

Newt patted his coat down as if looking for something. “You said you work in a bookstore? Which one?” 

Credence told Newt the name and location, and Newt nodded as he said he’d remember it and write it down later. He also said he’d pay the store a visit sometime, hopefully catch Credence so they could exchange addresses. Credence simply nodded. 

“Right.” Newt said, more to himself than Credence. “I best get going. I have some feeding to do.” He glanced up at Credence. “I’ll visit the store soon. Please think about my offer. I would quite like to get to know you better. I see a lot of potential in you, and I’m sure we’d get along.” 

Credence opened his mouth to respond, but Newt’s sincere and open expression tied his tongue in knots. He nodded again. Newt nodded, too, before standing up. He said goodbye, then left, gone as quickly as he’d seemed to arrive. 

The tea in Credence’s hands had gone cold during their encounter. He took a sip of it anyway, not wanting it to go to waste. He stared down at his book, but the words on the pages wouldn’t stick in his mind as he went over the same lines over and over again. 

*** 

There were piles of books everywhere, scattered across the worn-in wooden floors, basking in the early morning light streaming through the front window. Credence looked on at them in a minor fit of despair. The owner must have got it into his head to rearrange them for the umpteenth time. 

If Credence had it in him to curse, he would have. There was still a small part of him that expected Mary Lou to show up around the corner of a bookshelf and reprimand him for even thinking of cursing. He cringed at the thought, absentmindedly ran his fingers over the scar on his arm that he knew was there under his coat. 

“Color!” Mr. Prim yelled out jovially from somewhere in the back of the store. “I want everything arranged by color. I want this place looking spectacular by the end of the day.” 

Credence sighed quietly. He picked up a book at his feet, attempting to remember the order of the colors on a rainbow. In his momentary daze, he almost didn’t hear the door behind him opening. 

Credence spun around, ready to apologize for the mess, only to be met with the sight of Newt standing in the doorway. Newt raised his eyebrows at the books laying everywhere, but didn’t say anything. He only stepped all the way into the store and let the door fall shut behind him. 

“You remembered.” Credence muttered, feeling his face heat up. He hadn’t expected this. 

“Yes. I meant what I said a few days ago.” Newt kept his eyes locked on a stack of books next to his feet. “Have you given my offer any thought?” 

Yes, Credence had. More than he’d admit. The offer had plagued his mind as he worked, ate, lay in bed being pulled into sleep. A part of him couldn’t help the nagging thought that Newt only wanted him around to study him. That was what Newt did, wasn’t it? Observe dangerous creatures? 

But Credence wanted to learn; he wanted to know if there was any way to quell the dark ache inside of him, slowly eating him alive in his lonely moments. 

“I’d like to take you up on your offer.” Credence said quietly. 

A quick smile graced Newt’s face, then was gone. “Good.” He reached inside his coat and pulled out a scrap of paper. He handed it to Credence. “Here’s my address. You don’t have to give me yours, if you don’t want to.” 

Credence took the paper and read the hastily scribbled address. It was a street not too far from here, if he remembered correctly. He told Newt he’d write his address down later and bring it with him when he visited. 

“I’m free Thursday evening, if that works for you.” Newt said. “Just come around whenever you get off work.” He glanced around at the store once more, hiding a slight grimace. “I assume the place is reorganizing? Good luck with that.” 

“Thank you.” Credence replied. “Have a good day, Mr. Scamander.” 

Newt paused at the door, holding it slightly ajar. “Have a good day, Credence.” 

Credence watched him leave, feeling a stinging in his chest. He ignored it as he picked up two more books off the ground, comparing their colors to see which was the darkest shade of red. He finally settled on an order for them and stuffed them into the empty bookshelf in front of him. 

He glanced out the window as he sorted through a stack of books, seeing only the empty street outside. He didn’t know exactly what he expected to see. 

*** 

“Again.” 

“Mr. Scamander-” 

“You can do it, Credence. Again.” 

“ _Newt_.” 

Newt froze at the use of his first name, staring at Credence. The left sleeve of his shirt was hanging in derelict shreds, exposing the scars running up his arm and disappearing under the cloth that was still intact. Credence stared at it, unable to meet Newt’s eye. 

Seconds ago, Newt’s arm had been covered in minor burns while trying to teach Credence a small explosion spell. Newt had said a quick word and the burns were gone, but Credence couldn’t help but feel guilty at the fact that he’d hurt Newt. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Credence said, his throat feeling raw. He’d been repeating the same spells since he’d arrived, underestimating his own power and having to tone it back with much more effort than he expected. He’d been afraid of accidentally hurting Newt in all of this, and he finally had, the scene replaying in his head as his body fell into exhaustion suddenly. 

“You _can_.” Newt replied, giving Credence such an intense look that Credence’s legs went weak. Newt rocked back onto his heels before rocking forward flat onto his feet as he checked his pocket watch. “But perhaps we should take a break. We’ve been at this for a couple hours now.” 

“I have work in the morning.” Credence said, hoping to leave Newt’s suitcase, leave the uninhabited, desert-like terrain they’d been practicing in. “I should probably go home.” 

Newt looked about to argue, but pressed his mouth into a straight line, instead. “If you say so. You’re under no obligation to stay longer than you want to. You’re doing well, though.” 

“But I hurt you.” Credence kicked at the sand covering his shoes and put his wand back into the inside pocket of his coat. 

“Only mildly.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you. Not anymore than I already have.” 

Newt stepped closer to Credence, reaching out for his shoulder. He stopped short of actually touching him, though. “You won’t. You’re gaining control over the obscurus, slowly but surely. I can tell.” 

“I wish it would leave me alone. It’s like there’s another person living inside me who’s angry all the time.” Credence said, his voice sounding far away to his own ears. He felt Newt’s hand finally land on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. 

“I can’t imagine how difficult everything’s been for you, Credence.” Newt said. “But I can tell that you’re strong. Not because of the obscurus, but because of the fact that you got up from what happened in New York and remade yourself; started a new life in a foreign country. If you can do all that, you can handle what I throw at you and what the obscurus throws at you.” 

Credence glanced at the hand on his shoulder, then at Newt. He expected to get a flash of Grave’s- Grindelwald’s- face, which had been settled in the back of his mind like someone stabbing a stake into the ground, but was only met with kind, understanding eyes. Relief flooded his system. He was calmer now. He felt safer. 

“The book you’re writing,” Credence said after a minute, “will you be needing observations of me in it?” 

Newt shook his head a minuscule amount, as if not understanding the question. “The book is about the creatures I’ve encountered.” He said. Then his eyes widened in understanding. “Credence, you’re not some creature I’m trying to write about. You’re a human being. I would never treat you as less than that. And if I ever do, you should call me out on it.” 

Credence opened and closed his mouth. He looked down at Newt’s arm that had had the burns on it, had the urge to reach out and run his fingers over the scars on it that almost seemed to match his. But Newt had gotten his scars from people and creatures that were decidedly not Mary Lou. “I didn’t- I thought-” 

“You thought I wanted to study you like the creatures I showed you.” Newt finished. “No. Never. That’s not why you’re here. You’re here because I’m your friend and I want to make sure you’re doing alright and learning what you need to.” 

Credence swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, Newt’s words registering in his brain belatedly. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry I presumed that.” 

“Don’t apologize, please. Why don’t we go out of the suitcase and have some tea before you leave? Does that sound alright?” 

Credence nodded. Newt let go of his shoulder after briefly putting his hand on Credence’s cheek, and walked away, out of the habitat. Credence eventually followed him out of the suitcase and into his apartment. He sat silently at the kitchen table while Newt put on the kettle to boil the water. When Newt brought the tea over, they drank it without a word, but Credence could feel Newt’s eyes on him as they sat there. 

Later, back in his own apartment, Credence stared up at the ceiling in the pitch black of night. If he imagined hard enough, he could pretend like he was in the wide open space of Newt’s suitcase, staring up at the stars. 

*** 

They continued their lessons over the course of a couple months. Credence was improving his control, even though he ended up accidentally hurting Newt a few more times. Newt brushed each injury off as if it’d never happened, muttering a spell in a way that comes from years of practice. Credence could feel the obscurus in him jutting against his ribcage when the injuries happen, thirsting for more violence. 

It caused Credence’s head to hurt as he pushed the obscurus’s tendencies down but tried not to upset it. He powered through if only to prove to Newt that he could do this. Newt believed in him so much it made his head hurt even more than the obscurus did. 

Newt was nothing like Gra- Grindelwald. He was softer and kinder. Patient, even when Credence continually messed a spell up. During their breaks, Newt would show Credence around the suitcase and introduce him to all of the creatures, and Credence treasured each encounter. Newt had even let Credence begin to feed them when Credence had asked to help. 

The suitcase was fairly calm now, at the end of the day’s lesson. Niffler sat sleepily on Credence’s lap, paws curled around a stolen coin, while he and Newt sat on a flat rock overlooking the erumpet habitat. Credence’s shoulder leaned heavily against Newt’s, a point of contact and warmth. Credence craned his neck to stare up at the stars above, only vaguely aware that they weren’t real. It was better than his imagination could have come up with in his tiny, dark apartment. 

“Would you consider moving in with me?” Newt asked suddenly, breaking their comfortable silence. 

Credence tore his eyes away from the stars to look at Newt. His hair and clothes were in a disarray from magic lessons and feeding, but he seemed to be more put together than ever. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Newt carried on, “and I believe it would be beneficial to us both. I have the extra room in my flat, meant to be a guest room. It would be a longer commute to your job from here, of course, but then you wouldn’t have to walk home in the dark every night. I know it probably doesn’t trouble you to do that, but it still bothers me to have let you do that for so many weeks. Plus, we’d have more time for lessons since you wouldn’t have to stop by your apartment for your things on the way over here.” 

“I thought you said earlier today that we were almost finished with the lessons.” Credence said. He thought he could see a blush creeping across Newt’s face in the dim light. 

“I did say that, didn’t I? I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’ve grown quite attached to you and I would like to be able to spend more time with you.” Newt gave Credence’s shoulder a tiny nudge. 

“You mean it?” Credence asked. 

“Yes. I do.” 

“I- I would like that. Very much.” 

Newt was still for a moment, then he smiled sweetly. He nudged Credence’s shoulder again. Credence nudged him back, and his head bumped lightly against Newt’s. Newt laughed, bright and carefree. The obscurus within Credence subsided to nothing more than a speck of a reminder of it being there. 

“It’s settled, then.” Newt said. “You can move in whenever you like. I’ll be happy to help you move your things.” 

“Thank you, Newt.” Credence turned his head towards Newt. His breath caught in his throat when he registered that their faces were mere inches apart. 

Newt held his gaze for a long moment. His eyes flicked down to Credence’s lips briefly as he leaned in slightly. Then Newt pulled back abruptly, looking away from Credence. It was as if someone had lulled Credence into a haze before suddenly slamming a pot down on the counter and ripping him from his dreams back to reality. It was as if he imagined the whole moment. 

But then Newt fingers were tracing over Credence’s hand lightly, even as he avoided eye contact. Credence flipped his hand over, palm up, and Newt’s fingers interlocked with his own. Credence drew in a deep breath. 

He didn’t think of Grindelwald. He didn’t think of all he’d destroyed in New York before it’d been repaired. He didn’t think of all the times hands had hit him, injured him, broken him down. 

Instead, he thought of Newt’s hand in his, and what the future could hold. 

The next day, Credence moved what little belongings he had to Newt’s apartment, into the extra room with a bed so soft Credence couldn’t sleep properly the first night. He got up after an hour of staring at the wall and wander into the common room of the apartment listlessly, glancing out the window every few minutes. Newt came out of his own room an hour later. 

Newt’s hair was sticking up in all directions and his face was scrunched up like he’d only just woken up. When he realized Credence was there, he didn’t say anything. He got a glass of water from the kitchen, and laid a hand on Credence’s arm as he walked past into his room. Credence stared after him, admittedly startled when Newt stuck his head out of the doorway and stared at Credence for a long time. 

Credence felt his feet carry him towards Newt’s room. When he reached the doorway, Newt nodded to himself and wandered further into the room. Credence followed after him. 

Newt set the glass of water down on his nightstand. He laid down on his bed, rolling over onto his side, leaving enough room for Credence to slide in. Credence did so, lying on his side and fitting his back against Newt’s. Newt let out a small sigh. Credence closed his eyes, feeling the way each of Newt’s breaths pressed their backs together even more. 

Credence’s eyes fell shut, suddenly heavy. He counted the in-out rhythm of Newt’s breathing until that was all that seemed to exist. Eventually, inevitably, Credence fell asleep. 

*** 

“They found him.” Newt placed a letter in front of Credence during breakfast a week after he’d moved in. Credence and Newt had slept in the same bed for the third time that week last night, but nothing had been said about it, and Credence wasn’t going to be the one to bring it up. Credence was happy with their situation, how easily they could work and talk with one another. 

Newt spoke again, as if finally gathering his thoughts. “They found the real Graves.” 

Credence blinked a couple times as his eyes focused on the paper in front of him, his stomach suddenly feeling like there was a heavy weight in in it. It was from Tina, in her unmistakably neat handwriting. He read over the letter, then read over it once more. Graves had been found living in a mostly abandoned apartment building with barely any memory of what had happened to him over the past months. It amazed Credence that a spell could run so deep as to do that to a man. 

Credence shook his head, clearing it. “What will they do with him?” He didn’t want to say Grave’s name, afraid it’d poison his tongue even though the real Graves had never even seen Credence. 

“Fill him in on everything he missed, probably. I don’t know if he’ll go back to work, at least not right away.” 

Credence put the letter down after reading through it one more time. He cleared his throat. “I should get to the bookstore. I don’t want to be late. Mr. Prim wants to reorganize again.” 

Newt nodded, watching Credence closely. “Alright. Be careful.” 

_Be careful_. Newt’s words followed Credence to work. He knew Newt only meant it in a harmless way, but it ate at Credence nonetheless. Be careful about thinking too much about the real Graves. Be careful when you imagine someone else being manipulated and dragged around like a puppet on a string by Grindelwald. Be careful about those thoughts stirring up the anger that rests inside you, waiting to release itself from your body. 

Credence couldn’t stop the thoughts from coming, and they shadowed him the whole day. His body ached and he was exhausted by the time he got back to Newt’s apartment. He barely said a word to Newt before he went into his room and collapsed on the bed. He curled in on himself, trying to make himself as small as possible. Maybe he was even trying to make himself disappear. 

A timid knock sounded against Credence’s door, bringing him out of his daze. Newt opened the door slowly and entered the room. He took in Credence curled up on his bed and the tired look that must have plagued his face. Newt moved across the room and perched himself on the edge of Credence’s bed. 

“I won’t let Grindelwald get near you ever again.” Newt whispered harshly, staring at the wall. His tone softened on the next words. “And you won’t have to see the real Graves if you don’t want to.” He shifted on the bed to look down at Credence. “I care for you too much to let you step into harm’s way. I don’t want you to suffer alone, either. So share your burdens with me. Please.” 

Credence stared up at Newt for a long time, taking in the pain etched on his face. He felt his heart stutter at the sight. This man had given him so much, so selfishly. And why? Because they were friends, Newt had said. Because Newt cared about him. Credence cared about Newt, too, so much it hurt. 

The bed creaked as Credence sat up, coming face-to-face with Newt. He reached out and gently moved Newt’s curly hair out of his face. Credence let his fingers trace the outline of Newt’s cheek, his jaw, his chin. He let his thumb come to rest against Newt’s lower lip. 

Newt closed his eyes, motionless under Credence’s touch. Credence moved his hand to Newt’s neck, pulling him in. He placed a soft kiss to Newt’s lips, hesitantly. Newt made no move to pull away, so Credence kissed him again. Newt kissed him back all of a sudden, hands finding their way to Credence’s chest and resting there. 

The way Newt’s mouth fit so easily against his own intoxicated Credence. He wanted more, no matter how selfish that made him. No one was going to rebuke him for sliding his tongue over Newt’s bottom lip before exploring his mouth when Newt moaned low and loud. Credence could hear himself moaning, too, when Newt nipped at Credence’s lip, dragging teeth over it that had been part of such an innocent smile only last night as they got ready for bed. 

Newt pulled back, panting, and Credence found he could barely breathe himself. He could only think of Newt. Always Newt. It kept coming back to him more and more often. Credence took in all of his features as if he hadn’t already done it many times before. Newt stared back at him, seeming to study Credence as well, but in the way that one skims a book they’ve thoroughly read before. 

Newt leaned in and placed a kiss to Credence’s cheek. Then he rested his head on Credence’s shoulder. Credence inhaled, breathing in what was exclusively Newt’s scent- dirt and sun and sweat. He let his cheek rest on the top of Newt’s head. 

“Together.” Newt said, voice rough. “From now on, we share our pain, our happiness. We do it together.” 

Credence shut his eyes, hands clutching at the fabric of Newt’s shirt. Together. Yes, they could do it. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://kitty-514.tumblr.com)
> 
> [My Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Kelby_H)
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me about anything


End file.
